


Need to talk?

by pyukumuku



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, it might look like its a reader insert but it isnt lmao, minor echoes spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyukumuku/pseuds/pyukumuku
Summary: Leon couldn't help but notice how down Celica looked like after their visit to Zofia's Castle. He thought some simple small talk would help bring the mood up.





	Need to talk?

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhh can i get ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm some nice celica and her favorite gay uncle content

"Hey, Missy! What's got you so down?" The archer, who you knew as Leon, flashed a smile as he suddenly stepped in front of you. "You were looking...awfully saddened by something, so I thought...why not have some small talk? When I'm down, I usually talk to people and that cheered me up!" He placed a hand to your shoulder, attempting to comfort you before his smile disappeared and he let out a grunt. "All right, fine. I lied, I actually talked to myself a lot but it worked so I kept doing it." 

You looked at him, not really knowing what to say to that...but his attempts to cheer you up made you giggle regardless. You smiled and said that you were just feeling somewhat guilty, and that it will pass. At least, you hoped so.

Except that answer didn't seem to please him. Leon furrowed his brow before he let go of your shoulder and threw his hands up in the air. "If you say so," He lowered his arms. "but we can still talk right?" 

You nodded, you told him that company would be good right now. You wanted to get your mind off of things. You told Leon about how the boy you talked to, Alm, was your best friend during your childhood. (You left out the crush part, hoping he wouldn't notice.) The argument you two had after only just uniting hurt you, if only cause you felt like you could have said something else. But there was no other way.

"Hm..." Leon leaned against the castle's wall, ignoring the commotion between Mae and Boey over the interior of Zofia's castle. He thought otherwise, he scoffed as he mumbled about tacky walls and that colder colors worked best before opening his eyes. "Well, it's as you said yourself, right? There wasn't any other way your conversation could have gone, so...chin up." He smiled as he put his hand to your chin, pushing it up lightly. "You say that you were too harsh on him, but I'm sure he would understand why you had to be that way...I mean, you two are best friends. Or..." Leon grinned as he retracted his hand. "it's something more?"

You blushed, immediately retorting that there's nothing of the sort going on between you two. But the reaction and the fact that you're blushing clearly amused Leon to no end. You quickly composed yourself, not wanting to give him any satisfaction in flustering you.

"Kidding, kidding! It's not like I'm gonna like, tell everyone. If I did, the only thing I would talk about is how much I love Valbar, but--" He stopped after he realized what he blurted out, eyes narrowing as your peaceful smile continued to widen, acting as innocent as can be. "All right, fine." He crossed his arms and huffed away a stray strand of hair that obscured his vision. "You win. But you  _have_ to tell me everything when the time is right, K'? I may not look like it but I'm an expert at love lives, maybe I can give you some advice too!"

You smiled gratefully, thanking Leon for the offer. Though, you just had to ask him. Are he and Valbar a thing?

"Wo-oh-ooooah. Sheesh." Leon raised his hands in the air and set them down after the question settled in. "Sorry, reacted out loud." He crossed his arms and let out a hum as he thought of an answer to give to you. "Well...I...erm...ugh, whatever. I'm starting from the beginning." The archer pushed himself off the wall and stood up straight with his hands on his hips. "Valbar is...to me, as that Alm boy is to you." He could tell that you were about to question him on how he knew Alm's name, he put his hand forward as you were about to ask. "Ah-ah. I know what you're going to say. Those two kids over there said it, so...I connected the dots." He motioned to Gray and Tobin. "Anyways, as I was saying. He's...more than just a friend to me, but..." He trailed off, biting his lower lip as he looked away.

You took Leon's hand in yours, reassuring him that you're here for him if this is too hard for him to say.

He only laughed as if to dismiss your offer, but held on anyways. "...See, he's...a widower. A wife and a child. Rather...he  _had_ a wife and a child." He smiled bitterly. "Precious things, they were...if only they weren't taken away so quickly..." He chuckled, but his tone had just as much bitterness as his smile. "...I...feel like I'm overstepping boundaries, that...I shouldn't feel this way." He held your hand tighter. "That...maybe I shouldn't have gone with him. But...I went anyways, I wanted to be with him." He sighed as he looked into your eyes. "...Was it...wrong of me?"

You...didn't expect things to take such an emotional turn. Leon seemed different from his overconfident self. You smiled as you continued to listen, giving Leon your answer.

"...You say it isn't wrong? Well...heh, I don't really know what to say to that. i came here to cheer you up and here you are doing this to me. You must be all sunshine if it weren't for what happened, huh?" The archer looked away from you.

You looked away. The only people who really knew what you were feeling were only Mae and Boey. But the others know nothing about you. You take this chance to tell him that you've had your fair share of hardships as well. That you were once...at the lowest of lows. You thought back at your own father, at Grandpapa Mycen, at Alm and the others.

You didn't notice that Leon had cupped your cheek with his hand. And that he was looking at you with a worried expression. "Oh, Celica..." His tone was much, much softer than how it was just now. "...Forgive me if I resurfaced any...awful memories. Talking to you made me think about my own troubles and giving it some more thought. It seems my worries are more childish, huh?" He smiled, attempting to lighten the mood.

You couldn't help but smile too.

"...Listen, if you ever need someone to talk to..." Leon removed his hand. Instead, opting for a short hug. "...just know that I'm always here if you need someone," He put his hands on your shoulders, leaning down to meet your gaze. :"all right?"

You nodded, telling him that he'll consider it if you ever need it. He was so understanding that you actually considered going to talk to him more often.

"Great!" He laughed. "Just...one more thing, yeah?"

You tilted your head to the side in confusion. 

"...If you ever get the chance, tell him everything." Leon giggled and gave your nose a poke as he walked away.

You watched him go as he waved to you.

"Hey, Lady Celica..." Mae approached you. Once you asked what's wrong, Mae suddenly had a scowl on her face. "Did...did that creep say anything...bad to you? You look so red..."

You only smiled and waved dismissively, telling her that he hadn't done anything and it was only cause the castle had resurfaced some memories that you thought had forgotten.

Of course, you weren't  _lying_ per se...it was a half-truth. You...didn't want to admit that Leon was getting to you. You made a vow in your head to get back at him somehow for this...

But, that isn't to say he wasn't a great help...

As much as you didn't want to admit it...

You actually considered his last advice.


End file.
